Chemotherapy for cancers is usually limited by the toxicity of drugs to normal tissues. Additionally, short circulation half-life in plasma, limited aqueous solubility, and non-selectivity are usually encountered by most of the currently available anticancer drugs and thus restrict their therapeutic efficacy (Adv. Drug Deliver. Rev. 2002; 54:695-713). To reduce the toxicity and increase the therapeutic efficacy of anticancer drugs, various drug carriers, such as soluble polymers, polymeric nanoparticles, liposomes, and microspheres have been investigated (J. Control. Release 2000; 69:225-236; J. Control. Release 2003; 92:49-67; J. Biomed. Mater. Res. 2003; 65A:271-282). The biomedical and pharmaceutical applications of self-assembled nanoparticles have recently attracted extensive attentions (Eur. J. Pharm. Sci. 2003; 18:165-173). The self-assembled nanoparticles are composed of a hydrophobic inner core and a hydrophilic outer shell. Core-forming hydrophobic block may affect the drug loading capacity and its release kinetics as a result of hydrophobic interactions between drugs and polymers. In contrast, the hydrophilic shell-forming block determines surface properties of the nanoparticles and influences interactions between the surrounding environments and the nanoparticles (Biomaterials 2003; 24:2053-2059).
Nanoparticles may be delivered to specific sites by size-dependant passive targeting or by active targeting (Cancer Res. 1986; 46:6387-6392; J. Control. Release 1999; 253-262). To obtain a high degree of selectivity to a specific organ and to enhance the uptake of drug-loaded nanoparticles into the target cells, active targeting has been attempted by many investigators. Liver has been one of the most desirable target organs in the body due to various liver-related metabolic and infectious diseases and cancers (Int. J. Pharm. 1999; 188:39-47). The asialoglycoprotein (ASGP) receptor is known to be present on hepatocytes and several human hepatoma cell lines (Adv. Drug Deliver. Rev. 1989; 4:49-63). Therefore, liver targeting may be achieved by designing drug delivery systems conjugated with a ligand that can bind to the ASGP receptors.
Poly(lactide) (PLA), poly(ε-caprolactone) (PCL), poly(β-benzyl L-aspartate) (PLBA), and poly(γ-benzyl L-glutamate) (PLBG) have been used mostly for the core-forming hydrophobic segment of nanoparticles (J. Control. Release 2004; 94:323-335). On the other hand, poly(ethylene oxide) (PEO), a non-toxic and highly hydrated polymer, has been used as the outer shell segment of nanoparticles because of its superior biocompatibility (J. Control. Release 2004; 94323-335). In the present invention, PLA was used for the hydrophobic segment of the block copolymer, while a natural compound [poly(γ-glutamic acid), γ-PGA], produced as capsular substance or as slime by members of the genus Bacillus, was used as the hydrophilic segment (Crit. Rev. Biotechnol. 2001; 21219-232).
γ-PGA is unique in that it is composed of naturally occurring L-glutamic acid linked together through amide bonds rather than a nondegradable C—C backbone such as PEO. It was reported that this naturally occurring γ-PGA is a water-soluble, biodegradable, and non-toxic polymer (Crit. Rev. Biotechnol. 2001; 21219-232). A related, but structurally different, polymer poly(α-glutamic acid), (α-PGA) is usually synthesized from poly(γ-benzyl-L-glutamate) by removing the benzyl protecting group with the use of hydrogen bromide (Adv. Drug Deliver. Rev. 2002; 54:695-713). Li et al. conjugated paclitaxel onto α-PGA via covalent bonding to form a new drug formulation (Cancer Res. 1998; 58:2404-2409). Their pre-clinical data suggested that the uptake of α-PGA-paclitaxel by tumor cells was about 5-fold greater than that of paclitaxel. Additionally, α-PGA-paclitaxel had a significantly longer circulation half-life in plasma than paclitaxel (Adv. Drug Deliver. Rev. 2002; 54:695-713).
Some aspects of the invention relate to developing novel self-assembled nanoparticles composed of γ-PGA-PLA block copolymers. Physicochemical characteristics of the prepared nanoparticles are examined by dynamic light scattering, transmission electron microscopy, atomic force microscopy, and fluorescence spectroscopy. For the potential of targeting liver cancer cells, the prepared nanoparticles are further conjugated with galactosamine. Hashida et al. reported using α-PGA as a polymeric backbone and galactose moiety as a ligand to target hepatocytes (J. Control. Release 1999; 253-262). Their in vivo results indicated that the galactosylated α-PGA had a remarkable targeting ability to hepatocytes and degradation of α-PGA was observed in the liver. The internalization efficiency of the prepared nanoparticles with or without galactosamine conjugated into HepG2 cells (a liver cancer cell line) was examined in vitro using a confocal laser scanning microscope.
There is, therefore, a clinical need for providing nanoparticles composed of γ-PGA-PLA block copolymers conjugated with galactosamine as a potential drug delivery system for the treatment of liver cancers.